All I want to do is-RUUNN!
by kittycat2237
Summary: When you travel the world, expect to meet strange people. But when your stuck in a life or death moment with 12 strangers, you'll do anything to protect the ones you love, even if it means risking you're life. When Cody, Bailey, Zack, and London enter the mansion, will they ever get out. And if they do, will they leave their new friends and enemies? Hetaoni/Suite Life on Deck
1. The beginning of what may be the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia, Suite Life on Deck, or Hetaoni. This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it's short.**

**Canada's/Matthew's POV:**

3 weeks. That's how long we've been trapped here. I sigh. **"**Êtes-vous blessé?" Papa's French voice asks in (dur) French. "Pas de papa. Je vais bier ne t'en fais pas." I assure him. "Тичане Идва!" A Bulgarian voice calls out. Wait….. Bulgaria didn't come with us. I turn to see my younger brother, America, running(more like limping) from a Steve. I pull out an arrow, load my bow, fire cross-bow style and… BULLS-EYE!We walk back, Al leaning on me, Papa cursing in French, and Arthur staring at the ground. As we get into the safe room, we're pestered with questions. After sitting America in a chair, I look around. Everyone's bleeding, bruised or cut. Some a combination of the three. Yep, that's how our life has been for 3 weeks.

You guessed it absolutely terrible. Sometimes I wish I never came here, but if I didn't I might of lost my family. I would go into a mental if I lost my two fathers and my younger twin brother. I pull America into a hug. I wish we could go back to before. England and Papa fighting, America smiling though inside I know he hates it when they fight. I mean who wouldn't, they are our fathers. I hope everyone will return to normal. Prussia teasing Austria, Hungary and Germany, then proclaiming how "Awesome" he is. Russia creeping everyone out expect for China. Italy pestering Germany about Pasta. And Spain and Romano going to pick tomatoes after every meeting.

I wish for everyone to be all happy. I wish to see The Nordics, The Asians, And every other family out there. I wish for my Ukraine to be here. Well, not in the mansion, but just to see her. I wish for my brother to see Belarus. It drives him nuts not to see his crush every day, even though she has a weird obsession with Ivan. It pains me to see him heart-broken, which he is everyday. Every day after work, he goes home and does... well different things everyday. Some days he just cries, others he goes to his shooting range in the basement, and other days he just sits on his bed and stares at the wall.

I realize that's how I was before Ukraine came into my life. I was going crazy. She knows a lot about me, but not everything. Like how most people think America is older, but in reality he's not. Or how our birthdays are separate from the days we became countries. By the way, our birthdays are July 3. Most people think America just ignores me, but he always, and I mean everyday, calls me to just talk. Never about really anything. Papa and Dad believe that he totally ignores me, so sometimes he gets scolded for it. On the days that we don't talk, Al makes sure that we actually see each other in person and makes sure I know he's sorry. I love him. Anyway, off tra-*THUMP* Oh nooo...

**Cody's POV:**

"Ok, ready for your groups?" Ms. Tutweiler asks as we approach the house. We're exploring an old, abandoned house for anything. Murmers of agreement echo through the class. "Ok…. Group 1 Addison, Woody, Marcus, and Bryan. Group 2 Cody, Bailey, Zack, and London….." The list goes on forever. She quiets everyone down by saying, "The only people allowed in the house are…..Group 2!" Yes! We get to explore in the house.

As we walk in the door, we hear rapid footsteps and "Nein!" The door shuts and we see a tall, muscular, blonde-haired guy in black military boots, green military pants, and a black tank-top with a black and silver cross resting on his chest. "Oh sorry sir. We didn't know you lived-" Bailey gets cut off by laughter."I vouldn't live here in a thousand years." he laughed "Right, Feli?" A amber-haired boy in a blue military uniform with brown knee-high boots laugh too. "Veh Right, Ludwig!'

*THUD*"Mourir Secousse! C'estce que vous obtenz pour blesser monfils!" We hear a French voice scream. We dash upstairs to see two boys with their legs chained together, scrambling away from….. "OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS THAT?!" Bailey yelled "RESTER LOIN DE LUI!" The Frenchman screams "ALFRED!" A British man draws a sword and cuts the things head off.

The man in the bomber jacket inhales deeply as the thing's blood splashes on their faces. The thing's body disappears and he looks like he is trying to not throw up. "Ve better go." The German, who I'm assuming is Ludwig, leads us out as an awful retching sound fills the air. "Veh We'll explain everything. Right…*Short Silence* Germany?"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Êtes-vous blessé - French for Are you hurt?**

**Pas de papa. Je vais bier ne t'en fais pas.- French for No Papa. I'm fine, Don't worry**

**Тичане**

**Идва- Bulgarian for Run it's coming**

**Nein- German for No**

**Mourir Secousse! C'estce que vous obtenz pour blesser monfils!- French for Die jerk! That's what you get for hurting my son!**

**RESTER LOIN DE LUI!- French for STAY AWAY FROM HIM!**

**Ahh…. Gotta love Google Translate…. Ok, first chappie of my first story!*Fangirl Squeals* Ahm….. I'm done. Ok, Google Translate might not be correct, Now please… Tell your friends…. And remember…. Eat butter and Kill squids(Ten points for whoever gets the reference. Points will be explained on my profile)**


	2. Living a new, hard, life

**I do NOT own Axis Powers: Hetalia, Hetoni, or Suite Life on Deck.**

* * *

**Canada's POV:**

After America was done coughing up everything he had ate, we started to walk back to the safe room. America leaning on England's shoulder as he spoke to him is Bulgarian. "Всичко е наред, ще се оправи" Poor Alfred. He actually has tears coming out of his eyes. His wheat-colored hair is now a mixture of Brown(From falling and tripping so much) and red(blood). His clothes are bloody and dirty too. Man….. I miss having clean clothes. "Когато се върнем, защо не отидеш да се измия." England soothes. "You too, Mattieu" "Oui Papa"

Once we get there, I rush into the bathroom, strip of everything, turn on the shower, hang my clothes on the door, and hop into the shower. Ahhhh….. I miss hot showers too. And soap. I glance down at my feet. Blood, dirt, mud and did I say blood? Wash from my body. Ahhhhhhh….. I sigh with content. After about 20 minutes, I step out dry off and see my new clean clothes. After putting them on, and stepping out, I hear more retching. Awww….. Poor Al.L

Bailey's POV:

What. The. Heck?! We just found out that Ludwig, Kiku, Feliciano, Gilbert, Arthur, Antonio, Lovino, Matthew, Francis, Ivan, Yao, and Alfred were the personifications of actual nations! So far we have learned that: They entered this house and they found out about everything. Then they started breaking clocks to try and get out. We also know that we need to strengthen some of our skills. Cody needs more muscle, Zack needs to be quick-witted, London needs to be able to be sneakier, and I need to be able to run faster.

I glance around the room. Ludwig has Cody by the back of his shirt, helping him do push-ups, Zack is being taught and tested by Arthur, London is sneaking around the room with Matthew and Kiku. "Veh~ Are you ready, Bella?" Feliciano asks me, smiling his childish smile. "Yes." and we both take off at a run.

**HetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetali-Three Days Later-HetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetalia**

**Cody's POV:**

Wow….. We made a whole lot of progress. Zack can now think of any survival instinct on the ball, London can practically blend in with the shadows, Bailey can almost beat Feliciano and Kiku in races, and I can challenge Ludwig and almost beat him in push-ups, curl-ups and almost any muscular challenge there. We haven't stopped training. Train, Train, Train. We also can use weapons now. I have a Magnum .44, Bailey has a pipe like Ivan, Zack has one of Gilbert's extra swords, and London has a quiver and bow.

We are now in groups of three. I'm with Matthew, and Gilbert. Keeping my hand on my gun, I glance around the corner. All clear. I nod at Gil, who turns to the group behind us, which is London, Lovino, and Ivan. Normally I would feel jealous about how close Ivan and Bailey are, but I'm not. He treats her as he treats his two sisters, according to everybody else. So in the end, I trust him. I swiftly pull my gun out at the same time Matthew cocks his bow and Gilbert draws his sword. We spring out to see a 'Steve'. Of course. _*BANG BANG BANG*. _Ducking behind another wall, I reload. I wonder how everything is outside.

**America's/Alfred's POV:**

I hear three gunshots and know that's Cody. Man….. That kid's a good shot. So is London. I glance at the window to see people outside. I gasp and run over. "Alfred? Wha-" Arthur starts, but I cut him off. "There are other people outside. And not countries. Like teenagers like Zack and Cody!" I Whisper-Shout, hurriedly. His face pales. "Wow... that thing is terrifying." Zack enters the room, closely followed by a smiling Italy, and an emotionless Germany. "Did you come here with other people?" I ask, kinda worried about the answer. "Yeah" he gasps and rushes over to the window. "Oh No." He whispers.

Oh great... Last thing we need is for more defenseless people to wander inside the house. "Hey... There are five other people walking down the path... I don't know them." He looks at me and I look out the window. "The Nordics..." I whisper as they start talking to whom I guess is Zack, Cody, Bailey, and London's teacher. the rest slowly get back, all not harmed... Well not severely. Mattie has a cut on his cheek that matches Cody's, but his is on his forehead. I think about life before this.

I remember the days I would come home heart-broken. Why? Because that Commie has my crush always hanging on him. I still here the phrase she says to break me down. "Marry me, Big Brother." I remember the days I just don't go to work and Arthur, Francis, and Matthew come and just hold me. Yes, I know that doesn't sound like a hero, but every hero is a person and every person has emotions. She thinks I'm some air-headed guy, but I have a really high I.Q score. I know how to speak in every language out there and I can read and write in Ancient languages. I was not only the MVP for The Himaruya Academy, but I was the smartest person to take the World History class. I wish she would see that. Oh Belarus... If you only knew...

* * *

**Translations:**

**Всичко е наред, ще се оправи- Bulgarian for It's ok, You will be alright**

**Когато се върнем, защо не отидеш да се измия- Bulgarian for When we get back, why don't you go wash up?**

**A/N- I'm sorry! My internet has been glitching and I was put on writer's block. But I'm back now! Ok... Here's the reference:**

**Dude... That's just terrible. Deadlox would be the only frickin' person in existence to light the gymnasium on fire.**

**Ok. Good luck! (Hint: It's a youtuber that plays Minecraft.;)) **


	3. Learning New Information

**I do NOT own Axis Powers: Hetalia, Hetoni, or Suite Life on Deck.**

* * *

**Bailey's POV:**  
"Ты в порядке моей маленькой сестре?" Ivan's Russian voice snapped me out of my trance-like state. The first thing we learned to do here is speak different languages. I now know: Russian(Which I'm most fluent in), Spanish, German, Italian, Bulgarian, French, and Japanese. " Да, я в порядке. Просто..." I trail off. He instantly grows worried. "Только то, что? Тебе больно? Голодный? Пить? Тебе что-нибудь нужно?" He blabbers on a very,_ very,_ long list. I laugh "Нет, я просто волнуюсь за жизни нашего друга." I grow sad and feel his warm imbrace around me. I love Cody. I mean come on he's my boyfriend, but it's nice to have a big brother. I love him. like a brother of course! "я тебя люблю, сестрица." I know he means it like in a family way, not romantic. He told me that when we started getting closer, just in case. "Я тоже люблю тебя, Большой Брат." I sigh.

**France's POV:**

I worriedly look at my two sons. I mean they are sleeping, but Alfred's breath is coming out in short gasps and Matteiu is sweating. Then randomly as I crawl to wake them, an extremely loud, gasping cough breaks the silence. Wheezing follows. Then short, hurried breath. I turn to Ludwig gasping for air, his hands patting his chest gently. I know he's having an asthma attack. America has asthma too. Just like the coughing, Gilbert's up in a flash, going through his little brother's pockets and his own. At last, after what seems like ten minutes, Prussia finds the inhaler and grabs Ludwig. He puts the medication into Germany's mouth and squeezes once. Ludwig breaths it in slowly and then he repeats. "Fratello... What's wrong with Doitsu?" An innocent voice asks, quietly behind me. Ludwig seems to calm down because he closes his eyes and breathe sout a sigh of relief. Gilbert whispers soft German to him. "Es ist in Ordnung. Das Schlimmste ist vorbei. Ich verspreche es" He whispers and runs his fingers through Ludwig's hair.

After Germany falls asleep, he doesn't stop stroking his hair. "Luddy has had that problem sense he was a small child. It was terrifying when they didn't have the medicine to help. That's why he can't run as fast as you, Italy. He has to pace himself, otherwise that happens and I'm sure none of you would have no idea what to do." He sound sclose to tears by the end. "I do." I say, whispering and every head(that's awake that is) turns to me. Well except England. "How?" Gilbert is obviously confused. "America has asthma too, Prusse." I state matter of factly. Did he not know that 1 out of ten children(By age) have asthma? "Considering their ages, America is 220 years old and Germany is only 142, They are in different groups of ten." I state, glancing at Ludwig and then America. Who know they where in the same boat? "Oh mein Gott... Ich wusste nie, dass!' he says, looking at me and Angleterre in sympathy.

"It was terrible." Arthur mumbles, running his fingers through his hair and looking down. I know that he is remembering the last time Alfred had an attack. I remember it as clear as day.

**HetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetalia- Flashback-HetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetal iaHetalia**

_"Oh... Angleterre" I smirk, lightly caressing his neck and face. He angrily swats my hand away. "Bloody Git!" He growls out at me. "Ohh... Angleterre... Remember when-" "Do NOT speak of that." He blushes a cherry red and looks down. He is so cute! I gently kiss his neck and then his cheek. He gasps and looks over at me. "Francis. What are y-" He starts, but he gets cut off by a loud coughing and then wheezing. ***COUGH COUGH COUGH* **We spin around just as Mattheiu catches Alfred as he collapses. "Alfred!" We dash over and help. It takes 20 minutes to stop. By then He's exhausted and passes out._

**HetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetalia- Flashback-HetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetaliaHetal iaHetalia**

* * *

**Done!**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Ты в порядке моей маленькой сестре?- Are you alright, My little sister? in Russian**

**Да, я в порядке. Просто...- Yes, I'm fine. Just... In Russian **

**Только то, что? Тебе больно? Голодный? Пить? Тебе что-нибудь нужно?- Just what? Are you hurt? Hungry? Thirsty? In Russian**

**Нет, я просто волнуюсь за жизни нашего друга.- No. I'm just worried for our friend's lives. In Russian**

**я тебя люблю, сестрица- I love you, Little sister In Russian**

**Я тоже люблю тебя, Большой Брат- I love you too, Big Brother In Russian**

**Fratello- Brother In Italian**

**Doitsu- Germany In Japanese **

**Es ist in Ordnung. Das Schlimmste ist vorbei. Ich verspreche es- It's fine. The worst is over. I promise. in German**

**Prusse- Prussia In French**

**Oh mein Gott... Ich wusste nie, dass!- Oh my gosh... I never knew that! In German **

**Angleterre- England In French**

* * *

**A/N Oh. My. Glob! I have to go! Love ya! Reference Time!:**

**Don't Hit me I'll Die!**

**Ok... I will put the reference answers in chapter 5 or 6.**

**довиждане,**

**KCat2237**


	4. Author Note! Sorry!

**This is Not a Chapter!**

**Ok... A couple of things(All good)**

**1. I am really happy with the reviews. Thank you guys so much. It means a lot to me!**

**2. Ok... I have a couple things:**

**-I realize I didn't put how long the time skip was in the first chapter. It took the gang _3 hours_ to believe they were countries. Sorry. Please don't leave.**

**-The third chapter was a filler chapter. I didn't have a lot of time to type/write so I quickly made something up. Sorry.**

**Thank you sooo much for reading. **

**Сбогом, моя Мейпълс,**

**KCat2237,**

**(That means Goodbye, my Maples in Bulgarian)**


	5. Seeing the Unseeable

**I do NOT own Axis Powers: Hetalia, Suite Life on Deck, or Hetaoni.**

* * *

**Britain's POV:**

I feel tears prick at my eyes. I can't believe what has happened. To both France and I, but to Austria and Prussia. I look at my sons. As America coughs, I freeze. He shifts and starts to snore again. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I get jumpy when he coughs. Anything can happen at any time. I feel two arms wrap around my torso and a head rest on my shoulder. I know it's Francis. I sigh and rest my cheek on his forehead. "I know what you are zinking Angleterre. 'e's going to ok." He kisses my neck and strokes cheek. I finally let the tears fall. I'm quickly brought into his chest. "Shhh... Angleterre." He strokes my hair. "I know, but... I can't help, but feel that I, we, might lose them. I have to protect them. Anything." I sob. I do something I never thought I would do. I pushed my lips against his. I missed him. So much. I know it doesn't seem like it, but... I sigh and rest my head to his chest. "Miss me?" I nod and say, "Go to sleep you Bloody Frog."

**Cody's POV:**

I smile and wake up, before realize we are still in this terrible place. "Errrrrr!" I growl under my breath. "" I say out loud, in Bulgarian. I really wish to-"Cody?" I ran to the window and see the last person I want here. Our Mom."AHHH!" I screech, tripping over Zack. "Wazzamatter." He rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "Get up." Swiftly, I kick Alfred and Matthew in the ribs. "What?" They say. "We need backup. Zack we need to go to the second floor window." After a short dash, we get to the shattered widow. "MOM?!" Zack exclaims. "Zack? Cody?' She bursts into tears and we look down and shrug. "Yo... Guys? Uhh... Steve has decided to join the party." I whip around, take aim and fire. Zack draws sword and attacks.

"Ok... Well, that's over. What's up, Mom?" I raise my eyebrows and Al bursts out laughing. "What's so funny, Al?" I glace at him before asking Matt for rag. He smiles before handing me a spare red rag. I pull out my .44 and polish it. My mom looks shocked. "What? It's not mine." I shrug as Al trys to stifle his laughter. "Ok your face is as funny as Sweden and Finland doing Gangnam Style." We crack up. I sigh. "Cody?' Wen did you get a gun?" I sigh. "When I came int this place. listen we ave to go bye." I dash off. Our mom calling after us as we ran. I sigh. I seem to do that a lot now.

I miss the way it was. But at the same time, I'm glad we came here. We met new people and found new strengths. I do miss the time when I didn't have these memories, but whatever. We became different people, not that I mind. I love the person we became. My P.E grade will raise, as will Bailey's and Zack's regular grades will raise and London's grades will raise all together. I smirk. I realize I'm not scared. I like the stronger, faster, smarter person I became. I love all my friends too. Al looks at me, "Dude? You ok? I'm smarter than you think and I know that something's wrong." I bite my lip. The only thing that's wrong is the fact we're here. I glance at everyone, "No. Nothing's wrong." And nothing is.

* * *

**A/N- Yay! My computer was derped and I had to use my Dad's sooo... Translations I choose you!:**

**Angleterre- England in French**

**Аз все още не мога да повярвам, че все още сме тук!- I still cannot believe we're still here in Bulgarian**

**Wow... Like no translations. Ok I missed you guys! Reference! Maple...**

**Сбогом, моя Мейпълс,**

**KCat2237**


	6. Telling Roddy

**I do NOT own Axis Powers: Hetalia, Suite Life on Deck, or Hetaoni.**

* * *

**Carrey's POV:**

My innocent sons. Tears flow freely from my eyes. They are no longer innocent. Cody has a GUN! Cody! Out of all people. "Hmmm... A'erica, see'ed to have it handled, Ja?" The man know as Berwald says randomly. "Ja... Mein Bruders... Mein Bruders..." Roderich trails off, whispering those same words over and over again. He's losing it. I know it. "Roderich, I know this is a bad time to say this, but you're losing it." He snaps. "Vell, I'm sorry. Having your older and younger brother missing in that house really helps your mental health." Some of his friends try to comfort him. He just starts yelling. "Roderich, if you do not stop yelling, I'm going to beat you with this gun." A man says, bringing out a pistol. All Roderich does is glare. Then he punches the gun man and stalks away, muttering "Stupid Vash and his gun." I wonder why these people are so fishy..

**Roderich's POV:  
**"Stupid Cash and his gun." I stalk away after punching him. I've wanted to do that for years. "Stupid America for getting Preußen und Deutschland into this mess... ARRGGGHHHH!" I swiftly turn around and plant my fist against a tree. Stupid idea. "Ahhhhhh!" I screech in pain as my fist comes in contact with the tree. "Vell... Zat vas a great idea, Roderich. Nice goin'" I state to nobody in particular. "Ja... But it vas funny." I jump about a foot in the air before turning to the direction the voice came from. "Mein gott! Specs, vhy so jumpy?" Prussia's arrogant voice smirks at me. "Missed you too." I re-adjust my glasses and do what I normally do if I'm stressed and there is no piano around. I attempt to flatten that dang curl on my head.

"Kesesese~ You very vell zat it's not going to vork, Roddy." He 'Kesesesese~' again. The dork. I smirk up at my older _bruder. _"So... How are you? And I told you to stop calling me, Roddy." I say up at him. He smiles. "But, it's fun to see your annoyed face." "It'll be fun vhen I tell Hungary vhat _really _happened behind the Berlin Vall vith you and Russia. She and her crazy fan club vill love the pictures of you and-" "Fine! I'm sorry!" he calls, blushing a deep red. I have to ask the one question that's killing me."Roderich," That startles me. He hasn't my full name in forever. "Ludvig had an attack." I can feel the color drain from my face. "Nein..."

* * *

**A/N- Yay! New chappie! Ok... Uhhhh... Translations:**

**Ja- Yes in Swedish**

**Mein Bruders- My bother in German**

**Preußen und Deutschland- Prussia and Germany in German**

**Mein Gott- My gosh in German**

**Nein- No in German**

**Yay! Ok answers for the reference.**

**1. SkyDoesMinecraft**

**2. SkyDoesMinecraft Episode One of Teacher: Mini Game**

**3. GingeCast Episode 10 of Underground Series 2**

**5. Canada's way of saying, "Oh no."**

**Those are the answers. Ok... Uhhh... Become one with Mother _, Da?**

**Сбогом, моя Мейпълс,**

**KCat2237**


End file.
